You Make My World Burn
by heartofmetal
Summary: Read at your own risk... Contains MalexMale between Sam and Norman... Don't like don't read! Rated M for content. This is the worst piece of crap i'll ever write XD


It was a bright, sunny day in Ponty Pandy as Sarah and James were playing out in the garden, riding their bikes. "Lets go see what Mums cooking!" said James as he rested his brand-new blue bike on the side of the pavement. "Okay!" exclaimed Sarah as she went to follow him inside, leaving her bright pink one next to his. Norman Price was strolling along outside, looking to see what mischief he could get himself into today. He was feeling extra naughty today as he had recently been grounded for a prank that wasn't even his fault. "Stupid Fireman Sam, always picking on me." he muttered, hatefully under his breath. As he was whispering to himself, he caught sight of James' new bike resting against the wall to his house, right next to Sarah's. 'that James always gets new things and I don't, It's so unfair he's so spoiled!'' Norman cried out angrily as he kicked the bike over. As it fell to the floor, he caught sight of a long, sharp, pointy object and picked it up to examine it. "Hmmm..." Norman thought as he jabbed it into James' bike tyre. "That should teach him." Norman thought, smiling to himself as he walked away, now feeling in a brighter mood. "Thanks for the snacks Mum, were going on a bike ride near the forest." thanked James as he and Sarah got back onto their bikes and continued with their bike ride. "Your tyre looks funny." pointed out Sarah, who sounded concerned. "I'm sure its nothing, Dad checked it before work!" James reassured his sister. They biked on for at least half a mile, into the nearby woods. As they were picking up speed, James went far ahead of Sarah shouting "Catch me if you can!". Sarah was about to laugh a reply when suddenly she saw James' tyre come off his bike as James flew over the handlebars and landed head first into a ditch. "James!" She cried as she got off her bike and ran over to him. She could see the blood leaking from James' fractured skull as he laid still on the muddy ground. Dialing 911 for Fireman Sam, Sarah mourned the loss of her brother. Fireman Sam was the first to arrive along with the paramedics, zipping James' body tightly into a black body bag. After asking Sarah a dozen questions about the accident, Sam looked around the group of people who were crowded round the scene and noticed someone was missing. "Have you seen Norman Price recently, Sarah?" Sarah just shrugged with a distant look in her eye. "If I didn't any know better, I think that the kid had something to do with this". Thought Sam as he climbed into the Fire Engine in search of Norman. He found Norman sitting on a bench, just outside of the bike shop in town. Sam went to sit next to him, eying the way his buttocks were firmly perched on the edge of the bench. "What are you doing here Norman?" Sam quizzed him. Norman looked frightened, "I didn't mean to do it, I swear Sam" He cried. Sam thought for a minute, gently resting his hand on Norman's thigh. "It's okay Norman, just tell me what happened" Sam whispered as he started to rub Norman's leg. Norman didn't seem to notice the affection and continued to cry. "I'm so sorry! I just thought James was a spoiled brat who needed teaching a lesson but I never wanted this to happen!'' Tears were pouring down his face as he continued to explain to Sam the situation. Sam listened intently as Norman poured his little heart out. Seeing the young boy cry made him hurt inside, he always had a thing for ginger haired kids but Norman in particular. He thought he was special and the fact he was always getting into trouble was a big turn on for Sam. "Shh. There, there, no more tears." hushed Sam, as he wiped away Norman's tears with his hand. Norman's bright green eyes looked up into Sam's blue ones, as he said "I knew you would understand Sam, I always knew you were the cool adult." That's it, Sam had to have him right now, no matter the consequences. Sam took a hold of Norman's bright orange hair in one hand and pushed him back with the other, down into the bench. "Sam? What are you..." Norman tried to ask but before he could finish his sentence, Fireman Sam, crushed his lips against the boy's soft, fragile ones, with a deep moan in his throat. Norman seemed to like the attention as he used one of his free hands to rub Sam's backside whilst deepening the kiss. Sam knew time was against him as he pulled down Norman's khaki colored cargo pants along with his fire uniform and started to rub his own erection. Norman had caught his parents doing a similar thing and was interested so he started to do the same to his own length. Norman had never felt such pleasure, all this time he had the power to make himself feel this way and he never knew. Sam beamed a smile at Norman as he readied the boy's hole and pushed his man hood all the way to the core. Norman screamed in pain and clinged onto Sam for dear life as Sam continued to thrust in and out of the boy, muttering his name over and over again. The pain started to turn into a warm, happy feeling and Norman really started to enjoy what Sam was giving him. "Oh yes Sam, I like that, please don't stop." He moaned as Sam continued his movement. Sam was in ecstasy as he reached his climax point and seed flew into Norman. He had never felt so satisfied in his entire life. As Sam was about to help Norman to finish, he could hear a woman screaming at the top of her lungs, running in his direction. To Sam's horror it was Bella Lasagna, the owner of the town cafe, yelling at the top of her Italian lungs, "You sick bastard! Get off him! Someone help, pedophile!" Sam quickly said "Goodbye, this is the end." to Norman as he flew the streets of Ponty Pandy, running as fast as he could. By the time Sam reached the edge of town, the whole of the towns people were after him, formed like a mob with guns and pitchforks, waiting to take the monster down. Norman ran in front, yelling at them to stop, but his mother just grabbed him and said that it was okay and he didn't need to understand but he would get the help he needed to overcome the tragedy he had faced. Norman was confused and couldn't share his real feelings for Sam as he was dragged away, back into the safety of his family. Sam shed a small tear as he saw Norman being dragged away, he knew he shouldn't of acted but it had been worth it to see the kid smile again. Sam ran further away from the angry mob and straight into the fire station, where they had gas cans stashed away in the back. He grabbed the remaining few and threw them into his car he had left at the fire station earlier in the day. He quickly got into his car and drove to the town square, the place which connected the whole of Ponty Pandy together. He jumped out of the car and started to empty the gas cans into the streets as the mob found him and started to close in. Before the towns people could react to what Sam was doing, he waved a salute to the sky as he flicked a lighter on the ground and the whole of the town burst up in flames, taking the whole of its population with him. The entire town burnt into the ground for days until there was nothing but bones and rubble buried into the ground. They never did find out who killed James.

The End.


End file.
